Angelic Vocals
by NebulaHeroine
Summary: Eustass Kidd has recently been through a severe accident, losing his memory in the process. Despite this he is quite happy with his current life, and takes it upon himself to search for love. One day, whilst sauntering around on the beach, he meets a mystery suited in white, calling himself Trafalgar Law. /KidLaw, three-chapter-fic/


**Hello~ (:**

**I want to say some things regarding the fic:**

**1) it's going to be a THREE-chapter-fic, meaning it's quite short x)**

**2) It has a ridiculously slow start, but I hope you will manage with it x3**

**3) I assure you it has a storyline despite looking like complete nonsense :'D **

**The first chapter (this chappie) is mostly a "build-up" chappie, meaning that I'm only building up the plot, giving you some minor hints to future events. The second chappie will be a "main-set-up" chappie, developing what I've written by now. The last chappie will reveal the whole plot and point in this fic. So, if there's someone out there reading this, you'll have to wait for a while before getting to know the actual point in this fic (gomen) xD**

**That's all I guess..?**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

What kind of peace is there in silence, if not the peace of certainty of privacy?

The certainty of knowing that nothing would ever irritate you, the absolute tranquil of privacy and privacy alone. This very sensation can however develop to something else besides peace. Easily, with only one small push to the wrong side, like a small push towards the bottom of the ocean, this incredibly calm and still emotion can develop into sorrow and anxiety – loneliness. Loneliness - a never-ending gray ocean, where it was indifferent whether you were wealthy or not, since only the closeness – the pure love – of another human being can change and rearrange this feeling. So the genuine inquiry had all along been whether silence and privacy can be called peace? And if not, what was this rumored "peace" everyone so desperately chased after?

Gently sloshing waves rolled into the beach, thirstily licking the sandy shore, mercilessly dragging small stones with them back to the source of life on earth. Gray. The whole surface appeared gray today; it was most likely gray all over the world. Humbly some small clicks of white would appear in the wind far away in the horizon, creating a contrast to the dull grayness. Looking as calm as possible, the whole ocean truly had gained a tint of gray and therefore not only looked still but also boring. The grayness probably came from the evenly gray sky. Truly a gray day, to say the least. But did the grayness really matter?

Perhaps silence would drive you insane after a while. The human is a weak mammal, always depending on each other and obsessed with the closeness of another human. Constantly searching for the meaning in life, mankind only strove after development. What if the whole meaning with life –a gift so unique and wonderful – was only to satisfy oneself? In that case the people fighting for others in order to please them, not themselves, were throwing away this sensationally outstanding gift. Unless they actually did feel satisfied with pleasing others. Wait, wasn't that what love is all about anyway?

So was the indirect answer to this inquiry love?

But where did you even find that, when you had lost your memory, had just been freed from a prison called hospital, with no knowledge of whom you are or of whom you tended to spend your time with? Only having left faint memories, he had slowly gotten to know the people he once had known again. Yet remained so many inquiries unanswered though. Like this one for example; had he ever known love?

In all honest probability, he had most likely known the sensual pleasure of love – everyone did at least once in their lifetime. But it appeared that he never had fallen for the voluptuousness of Eden so far and so deeply, that he had been willing to throw away everything for only one person. At least there was no evidence left from a time like that – no photos, no texts, no letters, nothing. Neither had anyone mentioned a time like that, when he had inquired them regarding his own past life.

Despite this ignorance and lack of knowledge he felt surprisingly pleased with his present life. Only a few months ago he had felt diabolic and horrible, but somehow he had learned to accept his fate. Merely remembering his own childhood, the young man had decided to start his life all over again. He had taken it upon himself to search for genuine love, as it appeared to be the only thing he had yet to experience. From what his companions had told him, he had apparently experienced a lot; rewarding trips, inspirational concerts, several sleepless nights accompanied by alcohol, wealth and fame. He had apparently been a skilled artist, a lone guitarist without a clear goal in life, whom just fatefully had happened to stumble into a world of fame. Several years he had lived in this world, and then he suddenly – from what he had been told – had decided to settle down and had gradually left this world, without any valid reason. Since wealth still lingered around him, he didn't have any trouble whatsoever with economy or such alike. So now, during a time without anything particular his life, he had determined to seek love in its purest form.

As if they never wanted to leave his side, the sloshing waves just kept on rolling into the beach. They aggressively, yet with a tint of gentleness, splashed against the rocky cliffs. Not bothering to steal the seashells that stubbornly had grown attached to the rocky material, the wave left the beach for a brief moment, only to roll in again. It was a never-ending pace, like eternity in its simplest forms. Surely, this eternity could easily be broken – thy, it needed the warmth of the sun and the velocity created by the wind to continue.

His feet carried him forwards, over the sands, over the cobbles, over the nature which humanity so desperately tried to preserve and manage, yet at the same time break down in order for selfish pleasures. But if the meaning of life was to satisfy oneself, then it surely was wrong to call this action of destruction selfish, since it brought sensual pleasure for numerous people. Regardless, this action would still be the end of everything one day, and then true eternity would conquer along with equality.

Hours on end he had been sauntering back and forth on this beach on this extraordinarily gray day. It was a windy day, so very few dared to face these ruthless winds and let themselves freeze. He, however, had a brave soul, not resting before finding love. Not that this aimless sauntering helped him the slightest, but since he already had lost so much of his life, he thought it would be pure profligacy to spend his remaining years of youth with days of nothingness. What was he? 24? He had to find love before turning 30, not that love was outlined with borders of age, but he had learnt that life didn't last forever. In only matters of seconds everything he had worked for in his earlier life had vanished. Only a few minutes had served as judges for life and death back then. Even one minute more could have made death inevitable for him.

Still walking on the same beach, he let his lungs be filled with the fresh air. He could easily smell the saltiness in the air, the aroma of nature and rebirth. He simply adored it. Soon he arrived by the bench at the end of the beach, near the steep, high and completely white cliff, clothed with a stratum of green on the top. There was one thing that differed from the scenery that had been there about thirty minutes ago, when he had begun his walk to the other side of the beach. This time there sat someone on the bench, and it was surely someone insane. Who would seriously only wear a thin suit on a cold and windy day like this?

He didn't even think twice before he decided to sit next to this peculiar, sedate man. Not being sure of why, he felt fascinated of the pure atmosphere around the dark-haired male. Why was there even a pure atmosphere around him? Perhaps it was the expression, which phrased so much tranquility and omniscient – almost like something divine. Filled with so much thought, knowledge, certainty, melancholy sarcasm and humanly criticism, the gray eyes – which perfectly matched the theme of the day – lifted the man's gaze upwards, only to be directed into the other male's eyes. There truly lay something divine over the man.

"May I sit here?" the man with his brave soul, with his desperate journey for love, inquired. His blazing red hair whipped him in his face, as another aggressive wind swished past them.

"You already do, don't you?" the dark-haired male replied playfully. His gray eyes looked at the redhead with a pinch of teasing, yet with something that could be described as compassion and care, as if he knew everything about the redhead. As if he knew how his life – his unique gift – would be ended.

"Or do I? Everything is relative. Perhaps neither of us sits here, exchanging words, but lives in the imagination of someone else. Or perhaps this only is my own imagination and I am still stuck in the hospital, with a severe coma", suddenly feeling fascinated by the mystery sitting next to him, the redhead couldn't stop staring at the man. Then he observed the white suit more closely. The material looked thin and cold, but the man appeared fine.

"I guess you're right. But if you were in a hospital with a severe coma, you wouldn't dream of foreign men, would you?" a small chuckle left the man who now turned his gaze back to the ocean. He had a pleased, yet melancholy expression, as if he had solved the mysteries behind life and now only spent his own life with entertaining himself by watching other people trying to solve the very same mysteries. Cruel yet brilliant.

The redhead looked at the white suit again, and couldn't help but to wonder whether it was creating the atmosphere of calmness around the man. Almost looking illuminating, the material seemed light and thin, way too thin to be worn on a day like this. Yet the color perfectly matched the tanned skin and the dark hair, and the fascinating gray eyes. Suddenly the redhead started to form theories in his head and inquires started to bubble up inside of him. Why was a man like him wearing an expensive-looking suit like that on a cold day like this? And why was the suit so white – so purely white? It couldn't be meant for a business meeting, neither a date nor a funeral. Perhaps a wedding? But why was he alone on a bench?

"Perhaps I would", direct answers are always good to avoid, especially if you wanted to appear mysterious and interesting, the redhead had learnt that during these past months. "Aren't you cold by the way? That suit looks rather scanty in this kind of weather."

"Cold? No. People like me don't feel cold that often", with a knowing smile resting on his lips the dark-haired man spoke with a gentle tone.

"Oh, I see. Well I would be freezing at least."

"Don't be foolish. Even though there only physically is a half meter between us, there can still mentally be an eternity of space between us", never leaving his gentle tone, the man continued to witness the rolling waves - continued to witness eternity in its simplest forms.

"Who said an eternity of space had to be a negative thing?"

"Who said it was a negative thing?"

"No one, but isn't that just the great thing about it? Differences are rarely a negative thing. Actually, differences is what makes life so interesting", he didn't know why, but suddenly the man and he had started to comprise philosophical matters. It was enjoyable though, so no complains whatsoever. This divine man was intellectual, which only felt entertainingly challenging.

"You speak light-heartedly for someone who just recently has been on a trip to the hospital."

"How could you tell I've been there?"

"You mentioned something about hospitals, so I took it as you've recently been there."

"Ah yes naturally, how silly of me", admitting his own foolishness, the man with his blazing red hair chuckled and gently hit his own forehead with the palm of his hand – a very stupid and childish gesture to say the least.

"So, may I inquire why you were there overall?" the waves continued to roll in, never ending the act of faked eternity. The sloshing sound never seemed to cease, not that it bothered anyone. It was an uncommonly soothing sound – like the sweetest of all melodies being played in a careful legato, with a gentle touch of pianissimo.

"I apparently got in an accident. And I say 'apparently', because I lost a lot of my memory because of it. Amnesia is a bitch, I tell you. Apparently the chance of me regaining my memories is really low, but lately I don't feel that it disturbs me the slightest. I've lost a big part of the past of my life, but it doesn't prevent me from starting all over again, does it?" with an optimistic tone, the man smiled for himself, thinking at how wonderful his life would become when he'd complete his journey and find his sought love.

"Well, starting all over again sounds like the only logical way forwards in your situation."

Another whippy wind swished by, once again playing with their hair.

"Yeah… Oh, I think we never introduced ourselves", the redhead suddenly sat up straight again, as he had sunk down on the bench during their peculiar conversation. "I'm Eustass Kidd", he reached out his hand and looked at the omniscient man.

"Trafalgar Law", the dark-haired man replied, taking the hand with and squeezed it lightly. Surprisingly his hand wasn't cold, like Kidd had imagined, but neither was it warm. Actually it was just about the temperature of the air. Because of this, it almost felt as if he wasn't there at all, but the small squeeze had confirmed his existence well enough.

"Trafalgar Law? That's a quite interesting name you have there."

"I get that a lot", Law replied, directing a gray, reposeful gaze towards the redhead. "But, tell me Mister Eustass, about your hair. Is it a natural color? I have been pondering and pondering whilst we have been sitting here, or rather ever since I spotted you."

"Really? But yea, this is my natural color. Kind of extreme, right?"

"Kind of? You surely must mean utterly. I was completely sure you had colored it though", the man calling himself Law, said smiling with that small melancholy yet sarcastic and even soothing smile. It was really odd how one person was capable of expressing countless of sensations with only one small smile. Perhaps this was the divineness over him? The heavenly and inhuman?

"You were?" a small chuckle sneakily managed to escape through Kidd's lips. Then a wind whipped by, creating a space of silence. It was as if the sloshing sound - the sweet melody – died out and there was only a moment of two people observing each other.

Then the moment of observation was broken because of the sound of steps. Apparently an old fisherman was promenading on the beach too, despite the harsh, gale-like weather. The bizarre thing about this fisherman, was however, the mad stare he gave Kidd. He stared at him as if he was looking at death. Poor man, the merciless ocean had most likely driven him mad. Smiling kindly at the man, Kidd nodded slightly before looking back at Law, who also had directed his attention to the strange fisherman.

"Do you happen to know how much the clock is?" knowing that some household chores were awaiting him back at home, the man with his blazing red hair stretched his arms.

"Unfortunately I do not care about time; I dwell in a place closer to eternity. In simpler terms, no I do not know how much the clock is", Law smiled a little, knowing that the redhead was going to leave, so he directed his gaze back at the ocean with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, okay. Honestly I forgot my phone at home, and I don't like watches, so I basically have no track on time whatsoever either", Kidd admitted while standing up from the bench. It had surely been a quite odd and short conversation, but that hadn't made it less enjoyable at all. Fascination was still lingering around the redhead, as he observed Law. A sure indication of interest and attraction was the sensation of desire to meet the man again. "But I do believe that it is time for me to go home."

"Then this is goodbye, right, Mister Eustass?" finally Law decided to stop watching the sloshing waves, and was looking back at the pale and red-haired male.

"Hopefully not."

"In that case, we'll surely meet again."

"When, and where?"

"Where else but here? And when else but in the waves of eternity?"

And so, in only a matter of few minutes, his life had completely changed.

* * *

Only after a mere fortnight he met Trafalgar Law again. These fourteen days had passed by painfully slowly though, making it feel like an eternity since he had met the omniscient and somewhat divine man. It hadn't been Kidd's fault though, he had been completely busy meeting his therapist, going on frightful check-ups and meeting the people he once had called his friends. Surprise had showered over his therapist when the redhead had told her about his present situation. He had told her how he once again felt like he was living - how pure life was pumped through his veins, how he occasionally breathed the ecstasy of happiness, how he had begun his journey seeking for love, and pure love alone.

Sloshing waves were once again present, desperately trying to portray eternity in the childishly simple procedure. And once again the day was indifferently gray, almost fatefully gray. It was as if time had stopped on the beach, as if he never had left it in first hand. Easily spotting Trafalgar Law sitting at the same bench, in the precisely same manner, the redhead almost sprinted the last few meters only to arrive faster. Somehow – in an indescribable manner – the redhead had started to long after Trafalgar Law, and soon his thoughts had been conquered by the memories of the divine man.

Quickly sitting down next to the mystery again, Kidd could feel the enigmatic sensation again - as if time had stopped. As if the very same waves were rolling into the beach again, as if the same wind still was playfully dancing around, as if the same grayness still was lingering there. While feeling so enigmatically peaceful, the same tranquil made him feel uneasy and anxious. Why feel such kind of anxiety on a gray day like this? It wasn't like the wind would blow him away, was it?

"I see you've come back", slowly speaking, as if he had become rusty while waiting in the place nearest to eternity, Law let his stormy gray eyes witness the act of eternity. It occurred Kidd strange that the man once again was wearing the same suit and the exact same expression, which framed so much melancholy cognizance and humanly criticism.

"You did say we could meet again", Kidd reminded him, closely observing the man, trying to find out whether he was cold or not. Once again it appeared as if he was completely fine. And once again Kidd found himself wondering how it was possible. Didn't the gale-like weather make him feel chilly at all?

"I did say that", Law admitted. "But it still took you a whole fortnight to appear here again. I must say curiosity has been begging me to ask what you were doing all of this time. What took you so long?"

"Like I previously mentioned, I was in the hospital in a long coma. I still have to go on regular check-ups and meetings regarding my current state. Unfortunately these meetings tend to elongate quite drastically", Kidd explained, his amber eyes resting their gaze on the divine man. Had Trafalgar really been waiting for him here? Had he come here every day, only waiting for Kidd to arrive? "Were you waiting for me?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. I just happen to have a good view over this place."

"I see."

Some awkward silences passed, the red-haired man never turning his observing gaze away. Kidd didn't even realize that he had been staring, before Law opened his mouth again:

"Mister Eustass."

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the question came so suddenly and so straightforwardly, that it in all honesty startled the red-haired man a little. Kidd coughed into his fist nonchalantly, trying his best to cover up his embarrassment. Never in his whole life had he thought that he would be staring at another man like this. Or maybe he had, but he couldn't reminisce anything like that.

"Oh sorry, I was just fascinated", whilst realizing his feelings, Kidd blushed even more. He had been so childishly fascinated of another man. So childishly attracted to another man. How had he not realized it before? Pure love was being served right before his eyes, maybe in another way than he had expected, but it was still there, ready to be taken.

"Fascinated?" Law repeated the word, as if he never had heard it before. Honestly it appeared as if he was flattered. Flattered and confused. There was something utterly unfitting with seeing someone so divine so confused. Someone so brilliant so lost.

"Yes, you fascinate me, Trafalgar Law. I do not know why, but you do", admitting it slowly and quietly, Kidd looked back at the man with his stormy gray eyes. It felt like a stupid, childish confession, yet it felt exciting and completely new. He had never experienced something similar to this before. Or maybe he had, but there was no evidence left of a time like that.

"I must say that that is quite flattering to hear", once again shallow and deep words were uttered at the same time. Sorrow and happiness was portrayed in the beautiful face. Two worlds were crossing inside of one man. Perhaps that was the interesting thing about him? Witnessing the two worlds – so different, so contradicting – cross? "But I cannot understand why I would fascinate someone like you. You are the one with the unnaturally red hair. I look like anyone else."

"Then you impossibly can own a mirror", it felt odd being so open with his sensations, so odd that it almost seemed familiar. Still, Kidd couldn't believe that he was shamelessly flirting with another man. It was almost sinful. Yet the very same sinfulness was exciting, making his heart skip unnaturally, making the inside of his stomach twist due to nervousness, making him forget about everything else but Trafalgar Law.

"Are you calling me broke?" the sarcastic comment came in between gusts of saltiness.

"No, definitely not."

Trafalgar Law smiled, looking incredibly sad despite the glad expression. Once again two worlds were crossing inside of him – happiness and sorrow were battling for dominance in his comely face. "Maybe you fascinate me as well, Mister Eustass. But I believe it is too early for me to make a judgment like that."

"What? Isn't my hair enough for you after all?" Kidd chuckled.

A small chuckle left Trafalgar Law as well, but then the old fisherman passed them again, the same fisherman who had sauntered across the week a fortnight ago. Eyes wide of insanity, the old and wrinkly man stared at the men. He waddled forwards in a manner that reminded one of the waves at sea. Once again Kidd smiled at him, an apologetic smile, as if Kidd was the main cause for his mental situation.

"May I ask you an inquiry, Mister Eustass?" Law looked at the fisherman with indifferent eyes, yet care was concealing within the indifference.

"Go ahead."

"When you said you lost a big part of your memories, how much did you lose? I understand if this is a personal question, but I am very intrigued to know more about you", another gust swished by. A seagull squealed above them, probably feeling ridiculously free. One could perhaps debate about whether you really can be free on planet earth, since it is neither infinite nor unlimited. It is perhaps a limited cage and perhaps some people just like to pretend it is bigger than it truly is, forgetting how they harm it and its fragile nature.

"I lost most of my memories regarding my childhood and everything from my youth. Somehow I still got to keep my skill to play guitar and all of my knowledge I've learnt back in school. I just can't seem to remember whom I've spent all these years with, whom I've met, whom I've loved, whom I've hated. Who knows, perhaps I've been greeting my archenemy with happy 'Hellos!' the past month, without knowing it myself?"

"That would be quite unfortunate, would it not?"

"Well, it's an efficient way to get rid of enemies, isn't it?" Kidd joked, laughing heartily, his laughter echoing over the white beach. Laughter accompanied him, namely the laughter of Trafalgar Law. Angelic vocals of happiness harmonized perfectly together, conveying mercy and delight.

"Efficient you say? Quite troublesome, I would call it. Having to go through coma and amnesia only to get rid of some enemies sounds quite bothersome to me", a sensation of delight pulled the corners of Trafalgar's mouth into an enigmatic smile.

"In some cases, it might perhaps be more efficient than trying to repair the destroyed relationship."

"Yes, that might be true", Trafalgar stated it slowly, clearly hesitating before speaking again. "I should perhaps have tried that instead. But now it's too late."

"You don't seem like a man who dwells in the past", Kidd admitted, surprised by his own bluntness.

"I know. That is exactly what went wrong. I seem like a man who doesn't care", once again hesitating before speaking, Trafalgar looked at the ocean. "But like anyone else, I care. I do care, much more than anyone else perhaps."

To this, Kidd had nothing to reply. He understood – in a simple way – that there had occurred something bad to Trafalgar, something he didn't wish to discuss. He understood that there were things that even a divine man like Trafalgar could end up regretting, that a life without regrets was impossible to achieve. However, he didn't want to keep dwelling in regrets, and neither did he want Trafalgar to dwell in his regrets.

"Have you ever taken your time just to breathe?" Kidd asked.

His inquiry made Trafalgar look back at him, surprise evident in his graceful features.

"Have you ever just looked at the world? Stopped and seen it continue without you? Have you noticed how the birds sing? Right now a seagull is squealing above us. Have you breathed the salty air on this beach? Have you seen how magnificent the waves are? Look at them Trafalgar. Have you ever taken your time to see how _beautiful _the world is?" Kidd continued his eyes locked to Law's.

"I should do it, now that I have the time."

"Yes, you should. The world is a mysterious place, filled with wonders we cannot appreciate before we lose them. We need to acknowledge these wonders before we destroy them for eternity – before they are too far for us to reach."

"You make no sense, Mister Eustass", a small chuckle escaped through his lips. "We acknowledge these wonders all the time, but we still destroy them. Why? Simply because we tend to acknowledge our worry more than our happiness – we forget these wonders exist so we use them to cease our worries. This only causes a chain reaction, of course."

"It depends on how you view life, doesn't it? I believe in the world and in humanity. I believe we will acknowledge our happiness more than our worry. Someday, but not yet. We are not doomed until we doom ourselves."

"You have a beautiful view on life, Mister Eustass. Beautiful and naïve", Trafalgar smiled apologetically, as if he was sorry for calling Kidd's view on life naïve. Whilst looking so apologizing, he didn't look apologizing at all. He was truly a man of contraries. "I believe that there is nothing like a euphoric society. I believe humans create these childish beliefs to find an explanation for their existence, beliefs regarding meaning in life. Life has no meaning, Mister Eustass."

"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it", adding it with an optimistic tone, Kidd felt childishly intrigued by their philosophical rambles.

"True. I must say that I admire you for your optimism, Mister Eustass. How can you be so optimistic, when you've lost your greatest value of life – your evidence of enjoyment in the past? Your memories? It's like losing the receipt to all of the happiness you've experienced. How can you believe in euphoria when you can't remember experiencing it?"

"Because I believe I have experienced it."

The answer dumbfounded Law for a long time, making him stare into the golden eyes of the other male. Desperately trying to chase for a small hint of hesitation, he finally gave up after a while, realizing he would not find a hint like that.

"And I believe I will experience it in the future as well", Kidd added after a while. He smiled gently. "And I want others to experience it. I want everyone to feel euphoric at least once in their lives. That would be true equality, wouldn't it?"

"Depends. People do view life differently. Perhaps someone doesn't appreciate happiness as much as you do, and prefers money?" that thought hadn't crossed Kidd's mind. Now it was his turn to feel a little dumbfounded. "But I like your attitude. Maybe you one day can spread your belief regarding a naïve society consisting of euphoria and equality measured in happiness."

Before they knew it, they had spoken hours on end, mostly meaningless prattle about philosophy and life in general. To the west the sun had already begun setting when Eustass Kidd stood up from the bench, announcing he was hungry.

"Do you want to dine with me, Trafalgar Law?" he asked it in a polite manner, still managing to be incredibly laughable at the same time.

"I must decline. I have other things to do", Law stated politely, not standing up from the bench. Kidd realized this and blinked twice, clearly confused.

"Are you going to stay here?" he inquired.

"Only for a while. I need to think", the answer was sincere, but the eyes unreadable.

"Then think all you like. I shall be going now, however, we will surely meet again."

"Surely."

* * *

~Thanks for Reading~


End file.
